JRNY
by sup friend
Summary: Jack. Ryan. Neo. Yammi. JRNY. This team of criminals assembled by Roman Torchwick plan to bring chaos to the city of Vale, but an encounter with team RWBY will forge these criminals into legends. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story. Just so you know, this story may have a rocky start since this is my first story. Just hang in there and constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Chapter 1- Jack**

**On a clear night in the city of Vale, a weapons shipment from Atlas arrived seemingly without a hitch. That, however, would not last. Even after Roman Torchwick was captured, the amount of crime carried out by the White Fang was barely affected. It was exactly that, a heist of weaponry commissioned by the leader of the White Fang himself, Adam Taurus. However this was no ordinary heist, it was a solo heist. Adam had asked one of his greatest human allies to carry out such a task. This ally was Jackson Wendt.**

**Jackson, or Jack as most called him, was a rather accomplished swordsman, and an even more prominent aura user. He stood at an average height, and was well built. His hair was short and spiked up. His hair's color was a snowy white. A feature that made him look like he was from the very family he hated. The only reason he had kept the color is because Neo liked it. Jack, along with the snowy white hair, also had rather light grey eyes. He was dressed in his white, light blue, black, and grey combat outfit. He carried his black shield and short sword with him.**

**He approached the site of the shipment with no intention of stealth, not that stealth would do him any good. He had white hair for god's sake! So, he instead chose to simply walk in.**

**He had previously assessed his opposition, so he knew what he was expecting. He personally disliked committing crimes, but if it had the chance to lead to fair treatment of faunus, he could make an exception. As he entered the shipment yard, a guard quickly spotted Jack and approached him, asking him to leave.**

**Jack's response was a knockout blow to the guard's head from his shield.**

**"Intruder!" yelled a guard who spotted Jack's actions. Jack smiled. ****_Here we go,_**** he thought. He quickly drew his sword and readied his shield as guards began to converge on his position.**

**He slid his sword into a slot on his shield and used his semblance to create a controlled kinetic explosion, launching his sword from his shield, causing the hilt to slam into a guard's face.**

**Jack used this distraction to retrieve his sword before it even hit the ground. The guard's who quickly recovered from Jack's surprise opened fire, only to have their bullets blocked by Jack's shield.**

**Soon after Jack retrieved his sword, guards started to drop unconscious within seconds. Within moments, every guard lay unconscious at Jack's feet.**

**Jack then went over to one of the crates and opened it. Smiling, he tapped on his ear piece, "Cargo secured". **

**AN: So that's Jack! Sorry if this was extremely short, but I promise after I introduce the four main characters I will get much more descriptive. There will also definitely be longer chapters in the future! I will also say that team RWBY IS part of this story, a big part in fact, but will not be introduced for a couple chapters. I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave your thoughts and advice, too! PM me if you have any ideas for this story, and I might just implement them into the story! But for now, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello Again! Here's another character (and chapter). This one will probably be longer then the last chapter too… so yay!

Chapter 2- Ryan

Roman Torchwick was officially bored. He's spent the last two months in a jail cell. It was the same routine every day. Wake up, eat, get interrogated, sleep again, eat, and then sleep even more.

He was certain that Cinder would get someone to break him out. She had to, right? His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on his cell door. "Didn't you assholes interrogate me already?" No answer. The door opened to someone who was certainly not a guard.

In the doorway stood a young man, _probably no more than seventeen,_ Torchwick thought. He had jet black hair that was just long enough to cover up his left eye. The eye that wasn't hidden by hair had a bright amber color. His outfit consisted of a black jacket, a grey shirt that seemed to double as some form of armor, black jeans, dark combat boots, fingerless leather gloves, and metal gauntlets to top the outfit off.

Torchwick noticed he was leaning on Melodic Cudgel, smiling. "Is that how you treat everyone who breaks you out of prison?" the boy asked. Torchwick got up from his bed. "Who the hell are you?" Roman asked. "The name's Ryan. Cinder sent me to get you outta here" he said, tossing Roman his cane.

"Then we should get going," Roman said, stepping out of his cell to see guards down the hall, out cold. "So Ryan, which way out?" he asked.

"This way," Ryan said, leading Torchwick down the hallway. The compound seemed almost empty of guards. Torchwick decided to break the silence and ask "So are you new to our little team?"

"No, White Fang, actually. I've been close to Taurus for years now, but lately I've been working more with Cinder than with Adam," he replied.

As he answered Torchwick's question, they turned the corner only to be greeted by a wall of guards and several mechs. Ryan sighed. "Well fuck me." Torchwick quickly pulled Ryan into cover. "Sorry Ryan, but I don't swing that way." He looked back around the corner to see the guards coming closer. "Any bright ideas? We'd be fine if it were just guards, but they've got mechs."

"Yeah I think I've got one." Roman stared at him waiting for his plan. "Well what is it!?" Ryan looked at Roman with a smile. "Run like hell."

Roman just about slapped him, but he was right. They had to get out of there. They started sprinting down the hall from which they came, dodging unconscious guards on the floor.

"Stop." Ryan said as neared the end of the hallway. "Why!?" Ryan made that face again, that shit-eating grin. "Because cool guys don't look at explosions."

As if on cue, the end of the hall (along with most other parts of the far side of the building) got blown to bits. Ryan turned back around to see a Bullhead ready to pick them up.

They quickly boarded the ship; after all, the distraction caused by the explosion wouldn't last forever. Torchwick walked into the cockpit to see Cinder at the controls.

"Nice to see you again, Roman," she said. "Ah, it's good to be back." He said. Cinder looked back to Ryan. "Excellent work, as always. You'll be properly rewarded for your help"

"Why, thank you Cinder. Let me know whenever you need help again." Ryan said. With that, the flight was relatively quiet, but Torchwick could stop thinking, _something about that kid is just too familiar._

AN: So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And once again, make sure to leave a review! Only two more characters!


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Sorry for the wait, small number of people who actually read this! This is Neo's chapter and there will finally be a descriptive fight scene!

Chapter 3- Neo

Neo hated waiting. Earlier, Cinder gave her an address and instructed her to go to the location. She eventually reached her destination; an abandoned warehouse. _Why would she tell me to come here? _She waited for about twenty minuets before she became impatient.

Her waiting ended when a young man appeared in the entrance of the warehouse. He had black hair and a black and gray outfit. "So, ummm… are you the person I'm supposed to fight?" he asked, scratching his head. "Fight?" she asked. Neo didn't talk much, but she did if she had to.

At that question, Cinder emerged from the darkness behind Neo. "Yes Neo, fight. Think of it like a tryout for both of you," She said. "Well," the man spoke up. "Shall we begin?" he said, getting into an unarmed fighting stance. Neo smiled and prepared for the fight. The man made the first move, charging towards Neo. She easily sidestepped him and used her umbrella to throw him off balance, causing him to faceplant. "Ow," he said, quickly getting back up.

This time he went on the defensive, remaining where he was, and motioning that it was her move. She decided to take the chance to test her opponent's defense. She charged him, trying to get him off balance again by striking at his legs with her umbrella. He; however seemed to have a better defense than offense. He sidestepped her attack, following up with a kick to her gut. "The name's Ryan by the way," he said, smirking.

Neo wanted to finish this soon, so she pulled her dagger from her umbrella. Ryan saw this and decided it was time for him to use _his_ weapons. He flicked his wrists, unsheathing two hidden blades. They both charged, Neo caught one of Ryan's arms, and parried the second blade. Ryan grabbed hold of her using the arm that she was holding, and forced her arm behind her back.

She swung her dagger at his arm, slicing it open. He released his grip on her, and she used the opportunity to get distance. When she turned around to face Ryan, she saw his blood beginning to stain his jacket and realized the most important thing about her opponent. _He's not using aura,_ she thought.

He charged once more, but using only one arm this time. The other seemed down for the count. They went on blocking and parrying, both becoming exhausted. Ryan eventually managed to drain Neo's aura completely. Their fight went on until they came to a standstill. Neo's blade was pressed against Ryan's throat, and his blade against hers.

Cinder finally intervened, ending the fight at a draw. "I think we can say you both passed," she said. Soon after the fight ended, a transport arrived and brought them back to Cinder's base. Upon arriving the two were quickly brought to the hospital block, where their injuries were treated with aura. After they recovered, they were called up to the briefing room. They were greeted by Cinder, Jack, and Torchwick. The last one shocked Neo, as she hadn't been told he'd escaped.

"How did you get out?" she asked Roman. "You can thank our black haired friend for that," he said, motioning towards Ryan. Jack spoke up "Well then, I guess I should introduce myself to Ryan. My name is Jack, and I'm a close partner of Cinder Fall and the White Fang".

"Well nice to meet you. Anyway, why did you call us here, Cinder?" Ryan asked. "Well, you are here because I'm going to tell you just what you were _auditioning _for," she explained. "During your fight, you both showed exceptional skill in combat. Especially you, Ryan, taking your disadvantage into account," she said. "Disadvantage? Are you talking about him not using aura?" Neo asked. Ryan laughed, "It's not that I choose not to use aura, it's that I can't. We know that I have aura, a fair amount at that, but nobody can seem to unlock it".

"Back to topic, your fight was meant to test your skills. Both of you showed that you have the skills we're looking for. We are assembling a team, coordinated by Roman, and lead by Jack," Cinder said. "Don't combat teams normally consist of four members? Unless Torchwick's a member…" Ryan asked. Jack spoke up, "We're still looking for the fourth member, but we have a possible candidate".

"And who would that be?" Neo asked. "One Yammi Sanu," Jack replied. "I think I've heard that name before. Isn't she batshit crazy or something like that?" Ryan asked. "Mild schizophrenia," Roman said. "This team's never gonna work… count me in," Ryan said with a smile. Neo looked at Jack. "You can count me in too," Neo added.

"Well then, I guess it's time to find Ms. Sanu," Roman said with a grin.

AN: That's chapter 3 guys! Make sure to leave a review, and feel free to PM me with advice/ suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Wooooo! Finally, the last character chapter! This chapter will be a bit shorter than the last (mostly because I want to get the team itself going), and will introduce Yammi Sanu.

Chapter 4- Yammi

"I'm not crazy, am I?" she wondered out loud. _Of course not. Why would you ask that?_ "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're A FUCKING VOICE IN MY HEAD!" _No need to be hostile. _"Shut up," the girl muttered. That girl was Yammi Sanu.

Yammi had fairly long black hair, dark blue eyes, and an outfit consisting mainly of orange, white, and black. She was also quite the fighter. She enjoyed music, long walks on the beach, and beating people to a bloody pulp.

She had signed up for a prize fight. No rules. A voice came through the loudspeaker in the relatively empty waiting room. "Fighter number 57, you're up," _That's us. _"I know," Yammi replied. She got up from her seat and headed towards the metal doors ahead. The doors opened up into a large arena, audience members standing nearby. At the far end of the arena was her opponent, a large, burly man with a massive two-handed sword. Yammi readied her dual bladed axes.

The voice came back on over the loudspeaker and said "Ok, final fight of the night_,_ _blah blah blah, _whoever gets knocked unconscious (or killed) looses! Ready? 3 2 1 BEGIN!"

She rushed him, and slid between his legs. She made several slashes the man's back, draining his aura considerably. The man quickly turned around and swung at her. Yammi managed to roll out of the way in time and landed a couple more hits on him, fully draining his aura. He swung again, but this time Yammi wasn't so lucky. He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air and causing her to drop her weapons.

Yammi decided to take advantage of the situation, and kicked him in the balls. He quickly let go of her and fell to the ground. She grabbed one of her axes and hit him on his temple with the side of her weapon, knocking him out. _Pussy ass bitch._ "In his defense, we do have hidden blades in our boots," Yammi said. She quickly realized that aside from her, there was nobody in the arena anymore.

She turned around at the sound of someone applauding to see three people standing in front of the door she used to enter the arena. "Nice touch there at the end!" the man who applauded said. Yammi approached the three people with caution. "Who are you?" she asked. A man with white hair stepped forward "My name Jack, that's Ryan, and that's Neo. We work with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. We are assembling a team, and we were wondering if you'd like to be part of it."

"And why should I help you?" Yammi asked. "Because we'll pay you," Jack said. "How much?" she asked. "7,500 lien," he stated. Yammi thought about it for a moment. "Deal!" she said. "Well then, follow us," Jack said.

AN- Okay! Done with character chapters! From now on I will try to make every chapter at least 1,200 words long!


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Like I said before, I'll try for at least 1,200 words per chapter now! And also stick around for next chapter! It's gonna be Team RWBY's POV! So without further adieu, sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 5- Upgrades

After Yammi was showed around the base and all her questions were answered, the new team was called to the armory. When there, they were greeted by a White Fang technician, a tall, thin fox faunus. "Welcome to the armory!" he said. "Here, you will be given any equipment upgrades Ms Fall supplies. In addition to that, you can use the equipment here to repair or build any weapons or armor," he said.

Ryan pumped his fist, "Nice!" Jack looked over at him, and then returned his attention to the technician. "That's why we were called down here, correct? To receive equipment upgrades?" he asked. "Oh, yes! Just follow me," the technician said. He led them to a more cleared out section of the armory, with a table in the center of the clearing. On the table were various electronics, gadgets, and Ryan's reinforced gray top. "About time I can have my shirt back!" Ryan said, quickly taking off his jacket and plain red shirt. "Okay," the technician said "I guess we can start with the shirt."

By the time the technician finished his sentence, Ryan already had his gray shirt on. "So, what did you improve?" he asked. "Well, we improved the strength of the material, and we added in the capability to create an artificial aura. It's passive, so you don't have to worry about turning it on mid-battle," the technician replied. "AWESOME! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ryan said. After Ryan calmed down, the technician motioned towards the rest of the equipment "We also have tech for the whole team."

"Cool! Do we get something crazy like AI or something?" Yammi asked. "No, nothing like that, but the main thing is upgraded communications," he said, passing out an earpiece to each member of the team. "Increased range and sound quality," he said. "Thank you," Jack said. "I'm afraid that's all for now, but feel free to stick around if you want to create or repair anything," the technician said, walking away shortly afterwards. "Well I'm hungry," Yammi said. "Who wants to go out for dinner?" the group collectively agreed. "Um, you guy's go on… I'm- I'm gonna stay back and work on some stuff," Ryan said, his tone far different then his usual happy one. "Okay, Ryan. We'll be back in a couple of hours," Jack said. As the team walked away Neo spoke up, "He seemed… off."

Dinner was relatively quiet without Ryan, with the exception of Yammi continuously talking to herself. The trio got back to the base relatively late, and both Yammi and Neo went to bed. Jack decided to check on Ryan. While Jack didn't exactly care too much for Ryan, he felt a responsibility as team leader to care for his teammates. He thought Ryan was too undisciplined, too off-focus, and just too hyper. He went down to the armory, only to find that Ryan wasn't there. Ryan certainly had been hard at work, tools and parts lying around throughout the workshop. Jack continued to search the base for Ryan until one room remained. The training center. Jack didn't consider the training center earlier for two reasons. The first was that Ryan seemed to hate training, and the other was that it was pretty late to be up training. Jack opened the door to the observation room, and walked in.

Down below, various training exercises were running, and Ryan stood in the middle of everything. To Jack's confusion, Ryan wasn't using his standard fighting outfit, or his normal weapon for that matter. Ryan still wore his usual black jacket, but he wore it over a black and white chest piece which covered his shirt. Along with that, his solid black pants were swapped out for black pants with a white stripe along the side of each leg. He no longer wore his gauntlets and hidden blades, but instead wielded a one-handed long sword which also followed the theme of black and white. He slashed away at the projections until every one of them was hit. "Time: 14.6 seconds," the training program said. "Run it again!" Ryan yelled. As Ryan went at the training program again, Jack decided to enter the training room. Ryan didn't notice Jack until after the program ended. "So, Ryan, what's up with… well, all of this?" he asked.

Ryan sighed and sat down. "This is a recreation of my old equipment," he explained. "You used to use a sword? Why don't you use one anymore?" Jack asked. "The blades were just a temporary replacement after my original blade was destroyed," Ryan said. Jack examined the sword, and saw an emblem he was unfamiliar with. "Whose emblem is that?" he asked. "Mine. Well, mine and my partner's anyway. We used to share an emblem," Ryan said. "What happened to your partner?"

"She just… disappeared. Adam knows what happened to her, but he won't tell me. I think that's the only reason I've stayed with the White Fang this long. After she vanished, I dropped the colors and the emblem. Even after all this time, I still search for her," he said. "You two were close?" Jack asked. Ryan got up from his seat and began to walk away. "Closer than you think," Ryan said.

The following morning, Ryan seemed back to his normal self. The group had some breakfast and reported to the briefing room. In the briefing room was Roman Torchwick. "Where's Cinder? She runs this stuff right?" Yammi asked. "She's out right now, and Ryan, what's up with the wardrobe change?" he asked. "Long story," Ryan said. "Well then, I called you down here to brief you on our first operation as a team," Torchwick said. "What's the operation?" Neo asked. "A simple robbery," he replied. "I thought we were done with dust robberies," Jack said. "Not dust, lien. Running this team costs quite a bit, and it never hurts to keep you pockets lined," Torchwick said with a smile.

"So, where we hitting up?" Ryan asked. "Vale Central Bank," Torchwick replied. "Jack, I want you to be the enforcer. Keep any employees or hostages in check. Ryan, you're in charge of getting the vault open. Yammi, you keep the cops off their back. And Neo, you're in charge of getting everyone out. Clear?"

The team nodded. "Ok then, let's run some practice simulations," he said. For the next couple of hours the team formulated a plan, and went through several simulations. Jack spent his spare time practicing his combat. Ryan brushed up on his hacking. Yammi built small scale bombs. Neo planned escape routes. This was only the beginning.

AN- Woah that was a way longer chapter then usual. Yay for character development! (Btw if you haven't noticed, Ryan is essentially going to be the main character throughout most of this story) Next time will be Team RWBY's POV! Make sure to leave feedback, PM me if you have any questions or suggestions, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Hey guys! Today we've got our first RWBY POV chapter! There's a rather large amount of stuff getting set up this chapter so stick around to make sure you catch everything!

Chapter 6- First Encounter

It was summer vacation at Beacon, the Summer Vytal Festival was coming up, and Team RWBY just arrived back at campus from visiting Taiyang. The trip had been fun, but Ruby noticed that Yang seemed a bit off since the night after the train crash downtown, almost like she'd seen a ghost. As Team RWBY finally reached their dorm and unpacked their belongings, Ruby asked "So who's family are we gonna visit next? How about yours Blake?"

Blake glanced back at Ruby. "I've been a bit… out of touch with them for a while, so couldn't even tell you where we should go even if I wanted you to meet them." she said. "Why don't you want us to meet your family?" Ruby asked. "Let's just say they can be a bit annoying." Blake replied. "And it probably wouldn't help that I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss added. "Good point." Ruby said. "But now what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked. "I heard there's a new theater downtown." Yang said. Ruby's eyes lit up; she loved movies. "Where is it!?" Ruby asked. "I think I heard that it's near the bank." Yang replied with slight uncertainty. "How about we wait a couple days before doing anything else? I mean we did _just_ get back from Patch. How about we go on Friday?" Blake said.

"Fiiiine." Ruby whined. "Sis, if you really want to do something, why don't you just visit one of those weapon shops in the city?" Yang asked. "Ok, I guess I'll do that for right now." Ruby said. With that, Ruby collected some lien, her scroll, and Crescent Rose and left the dorm. It felt weird to Ruby going shopping alone. She had gotten used to traveling with her team and rarely went on solo shopping trips. She walked the streets of Vale searching for a weapon shop that she hadn't yet gone to. After about fifteen minuets of searching she finally found one. She entered the store almost instantly amazed by the amount of tools, parts, and types of dust there. She quickly ran down the aisles, grabbing various items off the shelf. As she turned the corner of an aisle, she crashed into a man carrying a rather large amount of tools and materials, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Ruby was helped off the ground by the man she ran in to. "Sorrysorrysorry!" she said. The man smiled. "It's fine." he said.

The man she had crashed in to was average height, had black hair, amber eyes, and was wearing a black jacket and a dark gray shirt. They both started picking up their items off the floor, "I'm Ryan, by the way." The man said after they picked up their mess. "Oh um… I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you." She said, extending out her hand for a hand shake. Ryan shook her hand "So, why are you at a place like this? Do you go to Signal or something?" Ryan asked. "Beacon, actually. I just finished my first year, and I lead Team RWBY." She replied. "Oh wow, I just thought you looked kinda young to be at Beacon." He said. "Well, I actually was accepted two years early, but I just turned sixteen a couple of weeks ago." Ruby said.

"I don't think I've seen you at Beacon before, are you a new arrival?" Ruby asked. "No. Just visiting from Atlas I'm afraid." He lied. "But I thought I should take the opportunity to improve my gear." Ryan continued. "Oh nice, what do you fight with? I have this!" She said, activating Crescent Rose. "Woah! You have a freaking scythe!? That's soooo cool! I just fight with hidden blades and a custom sword." He said. "Oh, that's cool. What can they do?" she asked. "Um, the blades can propel outward, making an almost grapple like affect. The sword can change form between a one-handed long sword, a rapier, and a short sword." Ryan replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I've gotta go, maybe if we see each other again I'll introduce you to my team." Ryan said, walking away. "Wait! Are you going to the Vytal Festival?" Ruby asked. "Why not? I'll be there." He replied. "In that case, here's my scroll number," she said, handing him a piece of paper. "Thanks." He said. "Well then, bye!" Ruby said with a smile. Ryan smiled back, "See ya." And with that he paid for his things and left the store.

AN- Hi everyone, sorry for the wait, and the short chapter. About half way through writing this chapter my friend, Jason, passed away. He was the inspiration for Ryan, and was like a brother to me. I think I probably spent more time at his house then my own. But, all we can do is move on. See you next chapter.


	7. Update

This story is not dead. Expect the next chapter by tomorrow.


End file.
